footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Huddersfield Town v Arsenal (2017-18)
| next = }} Huddersfield Town v Arsenal was a match which took place at John Smith's Stadium on Sunday 13 May 2018. Arsene Wenger said he was "sad" and would find it difficult to adjust to life without Arsenal as his 1,235-game reign as manager came to an end with a victory over Huddersfield on the final day of the Premier League season. The game had little riding on it, with Huddersfield having already avoided relegation and Arsenal finishing sixth no matter what, and was played in a carnival atmosphere at John Smith's Stadium. Wenger emerged for kick-off to a rapturous reception and went over to applaud the Arsenal fans, taking a bow. Both sets of fans gave him a standing ovation after 22 minutes - to celebrate his 22 years in English football - and two planes flew over the ground in the early stages with banners celebrating the Frenchman. Wenger brought three Premier League titles and seven FA Cups, including two Doubles, to Arsenal - but leaves them in the lowest position since he arrived, sixth. "Of course it is very emotional after 1,235 games for the same club," said the 68-year-old. "To enjoy it we had to win it. Winning football games is what makes me happy and the boys did it. "Do I feel relief? Not really, I'm sad. At some stage it has to end. I wish everyone well, the fans have been great until the end and I wish the club well for the future. "It will be hard to adjust but I will have to deal with that. I will remain an Arsenal fan above everything else. "I will stay in football for sure. Whether that is managing or not... I am addicted and I don't think that can be cured." This win over Huddersfield was the first time in eight attempts Arsenal have picked up any points away from home in the Premier League in 2018 - making them the last professional team in England to do so. Their goal was scored by Wenger's final signing - Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang - as he slid home a low cross from their longest-serving player, Aaron Ramsey. Terriers midfielder Aaron Mooy almost denied Wenger his farewell win late on as his shot crashed off the crossbar. "Twenty two years as a manager at one football club is incredible," said Town boss David Wagner. "Even if you speak about it you can't believe it. "I've been here for two and a half years and already it feels like 22 years. It was an honour for us to host his last game as Arsenal manager because he is a legend - a living legend." Match Details |stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance = 24,122 |referee = Michael Oliver }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2017-18 Premier League: Match day 38 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Huddersfield Town A.F.C. matches Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:2017–18 Premier League Matches